my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Diamonds
In My Muppet Show, as on earth, Diamonds are a rare thing indeed. For every ton of Coins excavated, it would be lucky to find one Diamond. Yet they are a critical part of the game. Without them the player couldn't: * Purchase Digitizer and Dressing Room upgrades. * Speed Up Digitization Time. * Purchase high-end Set Design pieces such as a Laser Lightshow or "Squid Pro Quo". * "Buy" Digitizer Formulas for 10 and Secret Likes for 5 . (Which you can do for free by following these links!) * Purchase Muppets at exorbitant prices. Diamonds are like Today. They could be gone Tomorrow. Where can they be found? "Free" Diamonds Return To Top Under the Diamond+ icon, there is a link to Tapjoy.com, a website where players can register and fulfill simple requests to earn diamonds. Free Diamonds can also be accessed via the Market in the bottom menu - choose "Currency" followed by "Free Diamonds". Most are quick and free, some are time consuming, and they can change moment to moment so check often. * Once registered, the player can load the Tapjoy App and go directly to the Free Diamonds promotions at MyTapjoy. If there aren't many offers, scroll to the bottom and click, LOAD MORE or the grey Tapjoy icon. * When a single promotion earns a large number of Diamonds - whether a survey or registering for movie promotions - take a screen grab and record when the offer was completed. You will need this information if you don't get the Diamonds! * Many of the games that earn Diamonds must be played for a specific length of time before Diamonds are awarded. They may take several tries, and ads accompany the gameplay. Achievements & Goals Return To Top Some of the Goals and all of the Achievements on Scooter's playlist pay out in Diamonds. You may be gathering your Chickens in Cooped Up or Cramp'''ing '''My Ride with Big Mo in the Police Car, but they all pay in Diamonds. Remember that, once the Level is at MAX, the XP no longer counts until the Level is open again at the next Update. For high XP Achievements (such as All Muppets... To Level 15) the only way to save the is Banking With Scooter. There's no penalty for leaving Goals uncompleted. If a Goal asks to "Unlock a Digitizer Code" and the cost is 10 , while the reward is only 5', there could be better things to spend the Diamonds on. Clearing Obstacles ''Return To Top Beauregard has some work to do. As he removes '''Mop Buckets, Garbage Bags, '''and even '''Pianos there is a fair chance that the Muppets' Janitor will find some Diamonds. Check the chart in Stages. It may take some time to move bigger Obstacles, and remember that you can always speed it up with Diamonds. Adding Friends and Referrals Return To Top There are never enough Friends. There are 3 Achievements that produce 8 s -- just for adding friends. Choose the Friends icon in the bottom right and Invite. Add your Friend Codes, and find Friends here. There are 3 for each: * the first Invite * the first Email invite * the first Facebook like * the first Tweet * Referral Code: Referring a Friend's code under the Options menu is worth Diamonds - to both the Player and the Referral! Please note that making a "Referral" is one-time only. The Player's individual Friend Code is found under Friends and the player's name is entered under Help on the Options screen. Once a name is added to the wiki Friends list, when someone refers that code, the player gets Diamonds. Find Constantine Return To Top Keep your eyes open! Escaped Master Criminal Constantine appears in three locations on four Stages, and you'll find him again 24 hours later. Clicking on him pays out 1 , which for the present means that there's a Diamond-a-day. Turn on Push Notifications in the Options menu to get a warning when Constantine is at large. Leveling Up Return To Top Congratulations in moving forward one level! Have a Diamond. Have two! Every completed game level is rewarded; sometimes with muppets and decorations being unlocked, and always with crystallized carbon. Many aspects of gameplay are worth - * placing and feeding Muppets * removing obstacles from the stage * placing decorations * completing some Goals and Achievements A high value is received from the Food Carts. For a purchase of Salad (1,000,000 coins) the resulting XP gain is 250,000 - a constant 4 to 1 relationship. The best return strictly for coins is to buy and sell Concession Stands. This strategy pays off 2''' for every Coin spent! It works for any type of cart. An Ultra Concession Stand: * costs 30,000 Coins * sells for 22,500 Coins * for a net price of 7,500 Coins * it places for 15,000 Check the math! Larger Coin purchases of XP can be made through Decorations. Buying and placing a Giant Prune for 1,000,000 coins on the Rooftop will produce a benefit of 250,000 . When the '''decoration is sold, 750,000 coins are returned - resulting in a constant 1 to 1 relationship where 250,000 coins have produced 250,000 . Higher levels require massive amounts of to level up. * Level 26 will require an additional 20 million XP. * Level 29 will require an additional 25 million XP. * Level 26 to 30 each reward the player with 5''' . And the single largest injection of is from the goal '''"Get All Ship Muppets To Level 15" which pays 5,000,000 XP. The Rooftops same Goal is worth 1,500,000 XP. View Leveling Up for more information. Top Stage Return To Top Under the Friends icon, there is a tab for '''Top Stage that will display the Top 25 Stages. The top ten each week receive 50 , based on likes on their stages. And the top ten is really a top nine since the number one is always the generic Cody who every player likes as part of an Achievement. There are thousands of players and tens of thousands of stages - how does one stage get into the Top Ten? * Be creative. * Add lots of Friend Codes * View the Top 25 regularly to see what winning stages have in common. * Have LOTS of friends promote you. Thousands. Daily Reward Return To Top What's the Daily Reward? Well, the answer's in the question. Every day that the My Muppet Show App is opened, it counts toward a growing reward. After 5 days of growing coin values, the reward is 3''' at game Level 30 (current Level MAX). In game Levels 1-19, Daily Rewards will earn '''1 diamond every 5 days and 2''' diamonds are earned every 5 days in game Levels 20-29. Open the Game every day, however briefly, to build up to a '''Diamond reward. Buying Diamonds Return To Top Another way to get diamonds is to shell out your real life money for some. They are premium currency, after all! In North America, the Currency Exchange offers A Mouthful of (40) Diamonds for $1.99, up to A Busload of (4000) Diamonds for $99.99. A bargain! (Hmmmm. Buy Diamonds or pay the Internet Service bill?...) Patience, grasshopper. Category:Strategies